Love: Everything
by Kupo3.0
Summary: Oneshot collection about life and love.  Crazy how the world works, isn't it? [Various Couplings]
1. SoKai

Oh God.

She's smiling at me again.

She knows what that does to me, but I don't really give a damn.

-xXx-

_Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it.__ –Ferris Bueller_

-xXx-

Sweat dripped down my neck, and I wiped it off.

"Hurry up, lazy bum! We're going to miss the waves!"

She bolted down the beach. I still didn't move.

I can't really help it, you know. She just does that to me. Everything seems to be rushing, like, at crazy speeds. Its her, I blame her. The world goes ten times faster when she does something.

She always gives me that look too. You know the look. It encapsulates…everything. Her craziness, her words, her smiles, her eyes, the gentle way her hair falls. Her laugh.

Oh, that laugh. Its her, its entirely her. It makes me just want to- want to- I don't know. Swoop her up in my arms and lay one on her.

I blame love.

"Sora! Move it, mister!"

Why does my name sound beautiful from her mouth? Everything she says, I want to hear everything. I want to know everything.

Sometimes I do really ask my brain, why'd I pick her. Seriously. I had to pick the hardest possible person to be with. It takes a breath or two to process, then I can remind myself: you don't have a choice who you love. It comes to you in a second, and there's no shaking it off.

She's probably wondering what's taking so long, why I can't think and function simultaneously. Pfft, like I even know?

I can't even pretend when I look at her. I know she knows. Or that she will.

Crazy life.

-xXx-

_**Splash**_

"Oh, you didn't like that? Sorry there, So-ra!" Kairi smiled, looking over her shoulder at him.

_That's not true, _he thought_. I can wait for you. Because with you, I love everything._

-xXx-

Kupo3.0: I know, shocking, I didn't talk till the end. I can be full of surprises. –giggle- Uh, I really don't know what's up with me, I just entered this phase of overwhelming happiness. This is going to be a oneshot collection. I know this one isn't that great, its more of a random drabble, not very well processed out either. My brain just skyrocketed out to space. I'll let you know when the orbit is over and when my normalcy will return. The subject of the collection will be love, but I'm debating about it being happy love or all of love, the good and bad. I'll figure out, or take your recommendations as well, thru reviews, which I hope you'll all do.

These will improve, I promise. I'm just in an odd blur of glee, so this was a little… odd. Three inspirations for the collection: Michael Bublé's "Everything", the above quote from Ferris Bueller (if you don't know the movie, I'll mourn your generation later when I get in that type of mood), and the odd happenings of a REAL life: mine.


	2. KairixSora

**Take a Moment**

I walked out onto the shore when he ran into me. Floppy spikes in his eyes, he looked pretty excited.

"Kairi! Hey Kairi!" he shouted. That silly, usually lazy bum was actually moving pretty fast, till he teetered over to avoid collision.

I remember I rolled my eyes in amusement as I replied, "What Sora?"

Eyes glowing, he grabbed my wrist and tugged a little. "You've gotta come with me, Kairi, I've gotta do something with you."

Having not much choice, my feet followed my arm and him out to the middle of the beach. He grabbed a stick and drew a line in the sand.

I kind of had a bemused smile tickling at my lips in the first place, so I let it out at that point and stated, "Sora, it's been awhile since you last tried to split the island into boys versus girls."

A very wide open gaze locked with my eyes after that comment. I recall him saying, very simply, "I know, I found a different game. I need you to sit down with your back right against the line, and be sure you have a good view of the sky."

I half-laughed and sheepishly looked away while saying, "C'mon Sora. First, the sunset's already going. Second, we haven't done games like this in _years_. Don't you have something better to do with your time?"

When I looked back, he was still watching me. "One, its still just as beautiful; two, maybe we should've; and three, this _is _doing worthwhile." Sincerity seeped out of his mouth.

I lowered myself onto the ground and he soon followed, leaning his back against mine. I became oddly aware of the sand between my toes.

"Okay, we're going to alternate our breaths. I breathe and you don't, vice versa. As we breathe, we lean in one direction on our backs, non-breather bending over for toes. Then switch, okay?"

I was filled with exasperation at the foolishness of it. "Soraa…."

"Kairi."

I took in a lung of air as to sigh, but I suddenly felt myself leaning backwards. He was bent, stretching. The shock of the movement didn't cause me to suddenly release air, shockingly. As I slowly exhaled, he rose and I just subliminally bent, both surrounded by the sudden peace.

I cannot truly express the sensation in words. Properly, that is. There was a constant, slow exchange. I'd ride up on his back a little when he bent, each time. He did with me, just the slightest bit too. In each direction, we breathed. Just air. Just silence. I became aware of the fact he could feel my breath, as I could his. His very full, very slow, very delicate breath.

At some point I guess we stopped leaning and sat together upright. Somehow we both knew when to stop, like our spines had melded together over the time. Our breaths soon came to match each other, same length and same fullness. We just… breathed. I've never been so appreciative of that before. I've never just…breathed. And I've never breathed with him.

In utopia it could've lasted forever, but he slid away and turned around. As he rose, grains of sand fell off his toes, and the last of color dripped down the sky. I hadn't moved myself, only turning my neck onto my shoulder.

I saw him blow air to puff locks out of his eyes. I could almost feel it.

Against the stars, he smiled and said calmly, "Thanks for sitting with me." And then he walked away.

I really couldn't tell you how long it lasted, minute wise. I know it lasted for about half of the sunset. Too long and too short at once. I sat there for awhile after he left. For once in my life, I was able to sit, and appreciate the fact that I could sit and think. And that's when I realized it, starting to walk home.

_Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it._

-xXx-

**Hope you enjoyed it. The breathing exercise actually is an insanely awesome sensation, and I did my best to try and explain it, but it's even better than that. Please review and feel free to ask questions or just comment. Kupo out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or **_**Ferris Bueller's Day Off.**_


	3. NaminexSora

I've been watching him.

It's been a year, since we left, and he went into that crystal prison. Well, that's a little misconstrued. Cause neither of us have left the room for a year, and he volunteered to go in there, so its not really a prison. Not for him anyway. But sometimes, I wonder what it is to me.

Prison, or blessing? Could go either way, things tend to have a gray area, nothing's generally monochromatic. Cause one way to think, I've been able to watch him for a year. He's there, whenever I want to look. I know he's okay, he's safe. I know that the worlds aren't changing the person he is.

But I am.

He asked me to do it, you see. I really kind of offered, and I couldn't say no afterwards. To fix the chains of his memories to go back to how they were. To bring back all of his old friends, old adventures. Its not brain-surgery, or even brain related. It's about his heart. I guess his heart needs to keep feeling, feeling reality. I've kind of forgotten that need, I haven't had to fill it for a bit.

Its not like he wants to forget me though. He's too kind for that, he'd never want to leave me if he had a choice. Well, not entirely true, he did have a choice, but hey, his moral fiber's too stronger to live in my constructed fantasy. I don't think I'd love him as much if he was willing to play pretend.

But he did care. I know that much. He saved me, from physical imprisonment, from danger. Viewing another angle, its also his unofficial duty to do that. He saves everyone, anyone. I wasn't a particularly special case, probably. It doesn't matter too much though, cause at least it made me feel special.

Yes…he makes me feel special. I guess…I don't know. I haven't talked with him in a year, either. He's not changing, I know that much. He's sitting right in front of me. But, my mind could be changing.

I think people have a tendency to glorify memories, you know? I deal with memories all the time, but that doesn't make me an exception. I'm still a person, nobody or not. In retrospect, I may be amplifying his greatness. Sure, I haven't mentally sat him onto a glistening white steed yet, but how far off am I? I can't tell, its my brain that would be tricking itself.

Somehow, I don't think that's true though. With the pain I've gone through, I can't apply much fantasy to real life.

You know what? I've been thinking this for awhile, about how I _really_ want to draw him. Or paint. Whatever media you drop in front of me, I'll do it. But I don't want to alter his image, transferring from breathing 3-D to two dimensions. Any change wouldn't preserve who he is.

The reason I've been thinking a lot about him lately is that he's almost done. Rather, his chains are almost fixed. I don't have much longer with him. But it's okay. I've accepted that. He'll be his best without me there. I've had enough time to sit back and think about this, heaven knows. He won't be tampered with, or restrained. He'll be set back to his life.

I want that for him. I want that so bad, I can't even express it properly. I want him, even without me, to live a glorious, magical, full life. To feel the height of every fantastic emotion. To live with his heart, unbound by chains.

Because I think, if you truly care about someone, you can never wish something bad upon them.

-xXx-

**Hope you enjoyed it. I just HAD to write again today. Namine always gets me feeling good, I think she's an amazing character. Please review, and give me recommendations for future couplings as well. I'm pretty much open to any type of couple, and I will most likely use all recommendations at some point. Review.**


	4. Somine

Do you think kids can fall in love?

I don't even know if I love her. Does wanting to spend time, be around her, talk with her- ugh, I'm babbling. I think about all of this, but I don't actually do it.

I haven't spent all that much time with her anyway, and when we do, we barely talk. She leans forward into her sketches and draws. She did a drawing of me, I saw it. I felt my heart flutter.

Can my heart even flutter though? How do I even know its my heart that's got that feeling? Might be so delicate I can't tell, since I lost it once. Can no heart meet with my heart? Wouldn't that just be me… alone… without her?

I can tell she loves me, by the look in her eyes. But I've seen those eyes before, somewhere else, and thought of them, sung about them in my dreams. Whenever that look almost spills over into words… I have to go again. It happened last time. I don't want to feel it again.

Leaving but wanting. Seeing but not reaching. I can't feel that again, I won't feel that again. This time it feels stronger too. So maybe if I don't let anything happen in the first place, it won't. I can talk with people around her, sometimes to her. But how do I know what she thinks? All she ever does is give me that smile. That beautiful, white-

But she can't feel any of that, right? She's a nobody, and she's been hurt. No heart to truly love back. She's been torn apart and hurt too many times to, I mean, she'll get hurt, I don't want her to feel that pain again.

Sometimes its better off not giving her what she wants. It'll help in the end. When she's thought it over, after being inside and out of my memories. She doesn't deserve to be chained in my memories, if there was a different purpose at the start of my journey. She shouldn't have to see that other girl, the one that I thought I had felt for.

But I guess I didn't know what feeling was till I saw a flash of blond hair in a white dress.

She shouldn't stay in my heart when I'll be giving it to another. Another, whose only hope is me.

Damn my nobility.


	5. Larxel

What the hell.

This defies any reasoning I've ever known

I'm not supposed to feel.

-xXx-

Kupo3.0: Hey guys, its been awhile, so I'm updating with two, count 'em, TWO new oneshots. The previous was a Namine and Sora (I forgot to stick on a header XD) and now, specially for Larxene12, come the Larxels. Hope you enjoy them and please review. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

-xXx-

What goddamn freak of nature decided to pull this sick trick on nobodies?

What, did he just go, 'Hey, I won't let them feel truly whole, but since they still have brains, let me torture them with thoughts of lo-.'

Okay, I can't even say it. It makes me almost sick. Note the almost.

Seriously though. I always thought I was the type who was going to be tough and bad ass and toy with men (or any other form of life) if bored.

I don't enjoyed BEING toyed around with, and I know he knows it. Looking at me with those slender, aqua eyes…

Its my job to be the cat in the game of cat-and-mouse. I did it with every other assignment, until I got stuck with this flaming haired freak. Till I met someone who could keep up with my pace.

I know I can feel, but I don't want anyone else to know. I don't really see an issue with that. Its better to protect myself, so I don't get burned, so no more pain comes-

Oh, he's good. He's infiltrated my mind or something. I don't get like this. Not this bad, not so fast. Burned. Pfft. I'm too busy being the one zapping.

So… what if I do like him? Hmm? What's it going to hurt, so long as I keep him from catching on too much. I can save myself from him getting the upper hand. Sure, I can't stop these non-nobody like feelings, but I can mask them in the dark.

So let us spare the stupid puns. Sparks flying. Feeling the electricity. New flame. He wouldn't like them either.

All I've got to do is get our job done, if I can bear to live without him knowing. Not that I've got much of a life left anyway. Nobody, remember?

Who shouldn't be having all these damn soft, mushy thoughts anyway.

-xXx-

Please review. They all come with a complimentary cookie, shininess, and my glee.


	6. AxelxLarxene

Kupo3.0: Okay, I've been gone for an inexcusably long time, but I'm trying to get back, so go straight to reading guys. Larxel Part Deux!

-xXx-

I materialized into the room, pulling back my hood letting my red hair fall back to watch my little actor dance across the stage. Only instead I ran into her.

I'm not an easily distracted person, but to see the girl reading a book like _Marquis de Sade_ sprawled out on a couch is enough to stop any man in his tracks.

"Enjoying your porn?"

Larxene's head snapped upwards quickly, "Do you enjoy just popping in out of nowhere, uninvited?"

I waltzed over and picked the book out of her hands, flicking the pages with my fingers. "Yes, actually. It sparks my interest."

She laughed in disgust while reaching for her book, wittily remarking, "So I guess you enjoy being a pain in the ass too, taking people's property and making painfully pitiful puns?"

It amuses me when her one brow rises up like that. The left one, to be specific. She amuses me in general actually; she thinks she's so damn smart, but she really doesn't know much… she can't even seem to grasp the point of our being here, trying to regain heart and emotion. Not that she needs it much, she seems chock full.

Moseying away from the couch, she had to get up and follow me as I commented, "Aww, it feels like you almost care, I've got a pet-name and tendencies. Mr. Pain in the Ass. You should be Ms. Illiteration, with your painfully pitiful pun power."

I was chuckling as I briefly caught mumbling under her breath. No actual content heard though.

"If you want to say something, say it to my face. Illuminate me."

She strode after me in my circles. "I've got nothing to say to you, you sickening jokester."

I turned on my heels and faced her stubborn green eyes, staring at me with a strange mixture of emotion for a nobody. Or it could've just been her usual spite, one of the two.

Dangling the book in one hand, another beneath it, I explained.

"Well, I have something to say to you, Ms. Illiteration. A way to demonstrate the usefulness of my allusions to fire."

She rolled her eyes. Typical, amusing little response.

"Come, come closer to the book."

"No, you ass."

"Aww, I thought you wanted it back."

She reluctantly came forward to my lecture.

"You see, this book is all of your desired emotion," I explained.

"Please, nobodies don't have feelings," she scoffed.

"Ah ah ah, don't interrupt the teacher, number twelve. Now, as I was saying, watch what I want to do and will do to your book."

I lowered my face to my hands and lit a little flame in my palm as her green eyes narrowed, saying, "You wouldn't."

"Oh but how I would. Listen to my reasoning. I've gotten rather good at that since emotion was drained from us. Now, you had desired emotion in this book, not actual emotion, to satisfy your yearning."

"But, I say you should stop pretending. Pretenders can't accept the facts, and there are a couple facts you need to learn Larxene. One- you can't get back the past of being full of heart."

I caught the tender thin pages on fire, the destruction creeping up, engulfing the sin story.

"Two- Namine taught me something about colors. The colors red and green are opposites of each other, but they also complement, beautiful together."

The ashes lay in my palms as her face glowed in the flickering flames.

"But the moral of the story is if you're too afraid to get burned, you'll never get close enough to feel the fire," I whispered as the flames vanished and I leaned forward pressed a small chaste kiss on her lips.

The fingers on her lips were the last things I saw before I pulled back and disappeared.

-xXx-

Kupo3.0: I thought I caught that pretty well. I was trying to capture Axel's sarcasm while still retaining the love 3. That one goes out to all my fans, of Larxels or not, I hope I still have people out there reading this.

Please, please review. Cookies will appear by you the next morning if you do.


	7. AkuRoku

Love: Everything is still alive people! Sorry I've been gone so long. Feel free to chuck hard, old, stale cookies at me. I deserve it. I wish I had a better reason, but my life has just been so freaking busy I haven't had time to sit and pump anything out… but its Thanksgiving weekend! I'm on break, I've got to do something! So here it is folks: as shocked as I am, specially for my friend Tony, I'm writing my least favorite coupling in KH history: an AkuRoku. If you aren't tolerant enough to understand my interest into delving slightly into different writing opportunities, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any characters/couplings, or even those cookies that you chucked at me. They were yours.

-xXx-

Who the heck does that kid think he is? He's asked me to go sit with him on the clock tower in an hour. One hour. One. God, you think someone would give you a little notice before a date but NO, he doesn't. Well, he could also not… KNOW…that, y'know, it's a date.

But seriously, do you ask someone to go outside, without already being out, and NOT consider that a date? He's asking me to go out of the building, out, asking out. And you don't just ASK these things without some type of ulterior motive. Okay, yes, I've been exposed to too much Larxene, I'll admit it.

He's a stupid blond prick. I bet he isn't even thinking about any of this. He's freaking skipping through the woods, I bet. I can just picture it now. I have so many pictures of him. That does NOT constitute as stalking.

Damn it, I really need to start heading out. Why'd he have to pick a freaking clock tower to climb up?

-xXx-

Guess who I ran into walking on my way to the tower? Hint: He's a prick, and he's blond.

"Yo, dork, wait up."

He whipped around, smiling so big. "Axel, you made it."

I rolled my eyes. "What, do you think I haven't had this etched into my brain for today? I had nothing better to do."

"Yeah, well, you still came," he chuckled. "C'mon, let's head to the tower."

I sidled up closer to him, replying, "What do we need that stupid tower for anyway."

He glanced away. "I don't know, that place is cool, y'know?"

His eyes looked back up at me. His narrow, handsome, blue-

"What's with you Roxas? You need to have the time all the time? Restrained much?" We hit the end of the alley; no other way to go. He started to turn back around when he was saying, "Pssh, no. Geesh Axel, I think you'd love something as controlling as time. Regimented, just doing what you're told to by the clock. Practically what you did to Vexen on Marluxia's word. Doing what comes next in time."

I blocked him with body as he went to pass me. "Don't talk like I'm some type of emotionless freak, listening to what everyone says. If I listened, followed schedule, would I be here, out when you know the Superior is going to have our asses for it? Do you think I care what other people have to say about what we do?"

He lifted up my arm to push past. "Sorry, Axel. I've got _better_ things to do with my time." I snapped it down and into his chest, pushing him until I had him pinned against the brick wall. The fire escape was dripping water on his face, when I yelled.

"Freaking screw time."

That was when I pushed my lips forward onto his. His soft, pale lips. I kept our mouths locked, through a few of his initial attempts to break loose. But then, I felt his body relax, as he deepened our kiss. I darted my tongue across his lips, as his cheeks turned gentle cherry-red. He opened his mouth, slightly, admitting my entrance. I hungrily took it, as he continued our new dance, lifting his arms and sinking one hand of fingers into long hair. The other hand reached for my wrist.

He somehow managed to break from my mouth, his eyes turned down to my arm. He was fumbling with it. "What the hell are you doing right now?" I asked.

As he dropped a silver Rolex on the grimy sewer grate, his eyes shot back up to mine, with a cheeky smile.

"Taking off your watch, dumbass."

-xXx-

Kupo3.0: Wow… wow. I am really shocked at how easy and fast that came out. All in one day too. I'll admit, the beginning is crappy, the metaphor in the middle might seem complicated, cheesy, and confusing, but I am rather pleased with the ending. Who knew I'd end up writing yaoi? Let alone my least favorite coupling, AkuRoku. But alas, I'll have to dive back into again for the Roxas view half. You'd best like this Tony.

Please review and keep in mind I am experimenting with my dimensions as a writer. Please don't be closed minded with homosexuality.


End file.
